Wild Hearts Meet Hollywood Hearts
by KorreySmithson06
Summary: I have an idea for a BTR story. If you can please submit you character information, than that would be fantastic. See inside for more information pertaining to my new story idea.
1. Application Time!

**Hey all this kind of thing is new for me, but I hope to have fun with it. I have an idea for a story about 4 friends that are discoverd by a talent scout, and then are sent on a whirlwind of love, pain, and adventure with the BTR boys. So if you have an idea for a character in the story please fill out the information below. I promise you I will consider all that are submited fir the story.**

Name:

Age:

Hobby(ies):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Personality:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Number:

Favorite Letter:

Talents:

Bestest friend of the BTR boys:

Least favorite of the BTR boys:

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR:

Family:

Friends from back home:

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.):

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate:

Past relationships:

Where she is from:

What is her heritage:

Languages can she speak:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite T.V Show:

Favorite Sport:

Things she is scared of:

Things she is happy for:

Favorite celebrity:

Weather that she loves:

What she likes to wear often:

Favorite kind of shoes:

Favorite kind of pants:

Favorite kind of shirts:

Favorite accessories:

Things she hates the most:

Things she likes the most:

Favorite thing about the world:

Least favorite thing about the world:

Morning person or Night Owl:

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.):

**If you could please fill out all this information, then I would be pleased to start the story. This will go on until I have chosen my four BTR girls. The sooner you guys all get this in, the sooner I can get the story. Well I guess I will hate to wait until then. Please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. I Have Now Choosen!

**Okay well I got them all, and before I say who they are I would like to say that I will still do one-shots for all those who I don't choose. I just have to I can't have anyone mad at me I just can't take that kind of heat. Well anyway off of that, here are my choices for my story idea.**

James's love interest: Music4ever1617

Name: Cherry Ahmad

Age:16

Hobby(ies): Playing the piano, guitar. Rock climbing, reading, surfing, singing and writing music.

Likes: Mysteries, plays, musicals and dramas

Dislikes: bugs, spiders, ants, snakes

Looks: Black hair, above the shoulders, straight. almond shaped eyes, the color hazel. Around 5'3 in height and slender.

Personality: intelligent, blunt, caring, lovable but can be a pessimist at times.

Favorite Movie: Has too many to list

Favorite Book: Chinese Cinderella or A Called Called It.

Favorite Color: blue

Favorite Number: 7

Favorite Letter: C

Talents: Piano, guitar playing, singing and writing.

Bestest friend of the BTR boys: Carlos

Least favorite of the BTR boys: Logan because the two compete in who's more intelligent.

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: James

Family: Both parents died in a car accident when Cherry was 13 years old. She lives with her older brother Damon, 23.

Friends from back home: Two close friends, Avery and Sara. The three have been friends since they met in elementary school. Avery is a year older than Cherry and Sara is a younger than Cherry.

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): Parents died in car accident, as mention before and abusive boyfriend.

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate: Her competivitness

Past relationships: She dated one guy named Michael when Cherry was 15 and he was 16. He got a bit abusive. He hit her and pushed and Damon notice. Called the police and Michael was sent to jail.

Where she is from: Born in Maryland but moved out to Los Angeles after her parents died.

What is her heritage: American- Jordanian.

Languages can she speak: English, Spanish and Arabic.

Favorite Food: Chicken, plain

Favorite Drink: Sprite, mango juice and water

Favorite Animal: Zebra

Favorite T.V Show: CSI

Favorite Sport: Soccer

Things she is scared of: Spiders, snakes

Things she is happy for: Chocolate, reading, and playing music

Favorite celebrity: Selena Gomez

Weather that she loves: Cool weather during the fall and spring

What she likes to wear often: Jeans and color t-shirts. Motorcycle jacket when it cold outside

Favorite kind of shoes: Converse

Favorite kind of pants: denim

Favorite kind of shirts: graphic/band

Favorite accessories: hoop earrings

Things she hates the most: being alone and small areas

Things she likes the most: being with friends

Favorite thing about the world: Different places to visit

Least favorite thing about the world: War

Morning person or Night Owl: night owl

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.): Her real name is Chanda but her parents decided to call her Cherry when she was 5 because she loved eating cherries and she couldn't pronounce her name correctly.

Carlos's love interest: TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed

Name: Leanne Abigail Vaughn (goes by Lee)

Age: 16

Hobby(ies): Drawing, writing songs, going on jogs with her dog, reading, playing her bass

Likes: starburst (she often carry them in her pockets) dogs (she has a black german shepard named King)

Dislikes: mean/controlling people (bitters and the jeniffers), snobs, rappers (mainly wayne-wayne), and grapes

Looks: She has long black hair that goes to the top of her ribs, her eyes are a light green with navy blue rings on the outer and inner, the inner ones are ticker and darker than the outer ones. She's around 5'4" on the thin side, and has a light natural tan.

Personality: She's sarcastic, and fun loving. She often makes fun of things without relezing it. She can come off as rude and mean but never means it. She's nice and is very loyal.

Favorite Movie: Pirates of the Caribean 3: at worlds end

Favorite Book: My sister's keeper

Favorite Color: lavander

Favorite Number: 34

Favorite Letter: S

Talents: She can play the bass, write songs, and she can lick her elbow

Bestest friend of the BTR boys: Kendall

Least favorite of the BTR boys: Carlos (he scares her with his crazy antics)

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Kendall (you can change) **(Now it's Carlos if that alright.)**

Family:

Dad-Micheal Johnathan Vaughn (43) doctor (he's never home)

Mom- Laura Anna Vaughn (33) nurse (dead)

brother- Jason Greg Vaughn (18)

brother- Jackson Grey Vaughn (18) Jason younger twin

sister- Aria Laura Vaughn (died at the age of 9 but would be 17)

dog- King Spartin Vaughn (6)

Friends from back home:

Annie Odair- (really her cousin) told all her secrets to

Rachel (Ray) Farah- always made her laugh

Nichole Ramos- the motherly one

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): Her mother and older sister died when she was eight. Her mother, her sister, and her where in a car crash on the way home from her brothers basketball game. A drunk driver (coming from the opposite direction) ran the red light and totaled the whole front of the car. Her sister died instantley, but her mom died seven hours later in the hospital.

Things about her that some who don't know here well hate: her sarcasm, and she always insistes to dance/play in the rain

Past relationships:

Blake Long- serious- cheated

Laurance Van-fling-to much of friends goes by Lane

Josh Song-fling-cheated

Zach Cage-fling-cheated

Where she is from: albany, Texas

What is her heritage: She italian with small pinch of puerto rican and indian

Languages can she speak: English, spanish, and italin

Favorite Food: pancakes

Favorite Drink: Dr. peper

Favorite Animal: wolves

Favorite T.V Show: That 70's show

Favorite Sport: basketball or free lancing

Things she is scared of: snakes, sharks, aligators/crocidiles (loves watching the syfy movies with them, but freaks out when ever faced with one), the dark/inclosed spaces (she's claustrophbic)

Things she is happy for: her family, love she has, her health, and her talents

Favorite celebrity: Johnny depp

Weather that she loves: rainy/cloudy

What she likes to wear often: skinny jeans band tees and high top converts

Favorite kind of shoes: high top converts (she has many diffrent colors but her favorite are her black ones)

Favorite kind of pants: skinny jeans

Favorite kind of shirts: diffrent band tees

Favorite accessories: her neckalace (it's a black chain with a aqua jem in the shape of a dolphine (it was her mothers (dolphines were her mothers favorite animals))) connect to it is another chain that goes to a black locket with a weird pattern made of jems the color of the dolphine, inside the locket is a picture of her sister and mom, and the other side is a family (before their death)

Things she hates the most:fighting

Things she likes the most: random funny people and laughing

Favorite thing about the world: the rain, love, peace

Least favorite thing about the world: war, hate, pollution

Morning person or Night Owl: Night Owl

Kendall's love interest: DemiLenaJonasBTR

Name: Erika Lennon Castriel

Age: 16

Hobby: She likes to sing, dance, take photos, and direct videos of her and her friends and then post them on YouTube.

Likes: She likes food, sports, music, photography, videos, her friends, her family, books, and has a soft spot for little animals. She also has a thing for boy bands.

Dislikes: Posers, liars, snobs, and spicy food.

Looks: Erika has straight jet black hair that hangs just below her chest. However, she will usually wear her hair up. She also has dark brown eyes and a tan skintone. Erika is about 5"6' tall, and she has a very skinny body structure (which is weird because if you ask her what she can't live without, she will immediately say "food" without hesitation). Oh, and she rarely wears makeup. She will only wear some whenever she is trying to give a good impression. Like, for instance, if she is trying to get her crush to notice her.

Personality: She can be very bubbly at times and is also very optimistic and cheerful no matter what situation is happening. Erika is also a kind and an intelligent person, meaning that she knows what she is doing and thinks about it carefully. Although, she will do the craziest and dangerous stunt, especially if she needs to clear her mind of some bad breakup and/or if she's in a very bad mood. For example, she will not care about whether she gets injured or not. All she really wants is to have a blast and feel the adrenaline rush in her body. Basically, in short terms, she is a determined and an out-going person who doesn't care what others think of her. Oh, and her family and friends mean much more than the entire universe to her, meaning that she'll do anything just to see a smile on their faces. And also, one thing's for sure: Erika is a hopeless romantic. She falls for guys easily, meaning that her heart also breaks easily when she finds out that the guy she liked does not have interest in her whatsoever. But in time, she will completely forget about it. Although, she always dream of what her Prince Charming will look and be like.

Favorite Movie: Rush Hour (1, 2, & 3)

Favorite Book: The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton

Favorite Color: Amethyst (which is basically purple)

Favorite Number: 11

Favorite Letter: E

Talents: She can sing, dance, play guitar & piano, and can impersonate any people well.

Bestest friend of the BTR boys: She loves all the boys equally, but if she has to choose, she will pick Logan and Carlos. It depends on her mood and what she is doing.

Least favorite of the BTR boys: If she really has to choose, she will pick James

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Kendall

Family: Dustin Raymond Castriel (father – age 43); Jenna Allisyn Castriel (mother – age 41); Carter Mason Castriel (brother – age 15)

Friends from back home: Kayla Senteni, Austin Michaels, & Cameron Penn

Past misadventures: Someone in her family made illegal copies of money in a different country, not America. And her father used to be in the Navy, but he retired.

Things about her that someone who don't know her will hate: She is a natural straight-A student.

Past relationships: None, meaning that she has had no boyfriends at all.

Where she is from: She was born in Sacramento, California.

What is her heritage?: She is half-Filipino, one-fourth Spanish, and one-fourth Italian.

Languages can she speak: English, Tagalog, and a little bit of French

Favorite Food: Spaghetti with meatballs

Favorite Drink: Mocha and Coke

Favorite Animal: Koalas

Favorite TV Show: On Cartoon Network, she loves Unnatural History. On Disney, she loves Wizards of Waverly Place. On Nickelodeon, she loves SpongeBob SquarePants. But her all-time favorite is Smallville on CW.

Favorite Sport: Volleyball

Things she is scared of: Losing her family and friends, and seeing blood.

Things she is happy for: For being alive, her family and friends, and the gifts that she has received.

Favorite celebrity: Her favorite girl teen celebrity would have to be Nicole Gale Anderson. Her favorite girl "adult" celebrity is Jennifer Aniston. Her favorite boy teen celebrity is Gregg Sulkin. And her favorite boy "adult" celebrity is Leonardo DiCaprio.

Weather that she loves: She loves it when it rains and snow.

What she likes to wear often: A simple t-shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of Rocketdog shoes.

Favorite kind of shoes: Slip-ons

Favorite kind of pants: Capri

Favorite kind of shirts: Any

Favorite accessories: Sunglasses/shades

Things she hates the most: Fake people, and people who try to hard to impress, and show-offs.

Things she likes the most: Friendly, nice, and confident people.

Favorite thing about the world: Learning about the Earth and how it's made. (Basically, learning things in science about the environment.)

Least favorite thing about the world: The fact that people can't live forever young.

Morning person or Night Owl: It depends on her mood. Usually, she's a night owl, though.

Other: N/A.

Logan' love interest: PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC

Name: Synthia(Syn) Anne Danvers(She Hates Her Name And, Not Legaly, Changes It To Syn)

Age: 17

Hobby(ies): Singing(Ofcourse), Writing, And Dance.

Likes: Knowing Stuff, Haaving Fun, Singing, Dancing, Writing, Relaxing, Doing Random Stuff, And Making People Smile/Laugh.

Dislikes: Snobby People, People Who Make Fun Of Her, Her Friends, And/Or Her Family, Aroggance, Over-Conceded People, And Being Worked To A Piont Of Exhaustion.

Looks: Dark, Almost Black, Brown Hiar That Falls In Natural Waves down to the middle of her back. A Little Petite Nose Centered In The Center Of Her Heart Shaped Face, With Acuratly Pluced Eyebrows And Piercing Greyish Green Eyes With A Blue Tint To Them Towards The Center Of Her Eyes. Slightly Pouty Lips With A Nice Netraul Pink Tint To Them And Naturaly Rosie Cheeks.

Personality: Down To Earth, Mother-Like And Playful. Doesn't Think To much Of Herself Or her looks. Uses Words And Body Language To Figure Someone Out. Very Caring And Bashful. More Likely To Blush When he Gets A Complament And Yell And Argue When Someone Thinks They're Higher Than Her.

Favorite Movie: The Origanal Freddy Cougar Movies And Romeo And Juliet.

Favorite Book: Its Between "Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë" And "Lord of the Flies by William Golding"

Favorite Color: A Natural Blue(Like The Ocean Blue/Green)

Favorite Number: 13

Favorite Letter: F(FRIDAY!)

Talents: Singing. Has Taken 6 Years Of Classes For Dance And Singing.

Bestest friend of the BTR boys: Kendall

Least favorite of the BTR boys: James... 'Nuff Said.

Boy that you crush on and fall in love with eventually in BTR: Logan Or Kendall. Im Not Pickie. You Can Choose If You Want. Its Fine. **(Logie now if that okay!)**

Family: Mum(Aimee Beth Depew), Dad(Johnathan Micheal Danvers), Little Brother(Josef Kaiden Danvers)

Friends from back home: Makenna Rose Johnson And Brandon Joshua Gaita(My Gay Little Buddy)

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murdered, kidnapped, etc.): Mum's A Druggie And Dad's Never Around, Leaving Syn To Fend For Her And Her Siblings. One Night, When The Parents Were Out To play, Syn Was Watching Josef And Gracie, Her Baby Sister Of 1 Year And 9 Months. Around Midnight Her Mother Came Home And Beat Her, Leaving A Crying Gracie For Josef To Take Care Of. Now Her Mother Was High-er Than Usual And Decided To Shut Her Up By Grabbing Little Gracie And Beating Her. Gracie Died That Night Becuase Of Head Trama From Her Mother Beating Her With The Broom. Syn Tried Her Hardest To Save Her. She really Did. With A Broken Rib It was Harder For Her To walk. She Was Almost Killed While Josef Called 911. The Police Showed Up And Arrested Her For Murder To The 3rd Degree, Child Abuse, And Drug Posetion. All The While, Her Father Was Just... Watching It All Happen. He Didn't Care. As Soon As Syn Was Healed And Well Again, She Took Josef And Ran. She Ran Across The Country To L.A. To Live With Brandon And Mrs. Gaita.

Things about her that some who don't know her will hate: Her Confedence And Her Ability To Adapt To New things.

Past relationships: She Was Always Cheated On. The Fifth Time It Had Happen, She Was Done. Its Been Hard For Her To Trust, Especialy After Her Mum.

Where she is from: Bronx, New York

What is her heritage: 24% Spanish, 17% Italian, 15% Irish, And 22% English.

Languages can she speak: English And Slight Latin.

Favorite Food: Pasta With Alfrado Sauce

Favorite Drink: Fruit Slushie

Favorite Animal: Cheetah

Favorite T.V Show: Vampire Diaries||Supernatural

Favorite Sport: Baseball(Yankees)

Things she is scared of: Abandonment And Being Alone. Leaving Josef By Himself.

Things she is happy for: Getting Away From Her Mother And Father. And That God-Forsaken Town.

Favorite celebrity: Selena Gomez

Weather that she loves: She Loves The Rain And The Cool Summer Days.

What she likes to wear often: Some Shorts With A Loose Fitting Band/Graphic Tee and some plain black sandals.

Favorite kind of shoes: Allstars And F-Uggs(Fake UGGs)

Favorite kind of pants: Jeans(Skinnies) And Jeggings.

Favorite kind of shirts: Losse Fitting Graphics Or band Tees And The Ocasional Wife Beater With A Huge Plain Tee On(80's)

Favorite accessories: Her Grandmas Locket And The Silver Braclet Brandon And Makenna Both Pitched In To Help Buy For Her.

Things she hates the most: Seeing People In Pain And/Or Crying. Vilonce.

Things she likes the most: Making People Smile AndBecome A Better Person

Favorite thing about the world: The Nature

Least favorite thing about the world: The Greedy, Over-Conceded People Who Live On It

Morning person or Night Owl: Night Owl

Other(anything else you want me to know about you O.C.): Syn Sorta Has Abandonment Issues And Is Basicly Afraid Of The Dark. She Always Feels As Though Some Ones Watching Her When She Leaves The Door Open At Night. She Is Very Respectful Of Others. She Also Had A Rough Past With Brooms, Getting Flash Backs And Her Mums Evily Words stuck in her head.(You and That Stupid Little Shiot Over There Are Nothing. Both Of You Are Worthless Pieces Of Shiott, Both The Biggest Mistakes Of My Life. I Wish I Had Never Had You. You Are The Most Disobiediant Child I've Ever Seen. I Hope That I Never See Your Lousy Face Again. All The While Beating Her For The Second Time That Night) She's Also Known To Break-Down Crying When She Fights And Someone Reminds Her Of Her Abusive Mum.

**Everyone else I'm sorry that I didn't choose you, but I will eventually get a one-shot out for you. I won't leave you hanging, because I would HATE to be left out of anything. All of you that I did choose though be on the look out for the first real chapter in the next few days. So until then, Piece out!**


End file.
